So What's An RPG Anyway?
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: So Obito's finally died after it all. What he didn't expect was a glowing box to pop up with the word's Game Over proudly displayed. Nor did he expect something of an explanation straight from the Shinigami's mouth, never was the statement "I was bored" going to be more terrifying.


**Title:** Prologue

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Warnings:** Spoilers, Video-Game Plot, RPG mechanics, Language, De-Aging

 **Pairings:** N/A

 **Summary:** So Obito's finally died after it all. What he didn't expect was a glowing box to pop up with the word's Game Over proudly displayed. Nor did he expect something of an explanation straight from the Shinigami's mouth, never was the statement "I was bored" going to be more terrifying.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable Naruto franchise characters, they're the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own the idea of The Gamer, I'm not actually sure who I should credit with that one though.

 **Notes:** So, I should really be working on the next chapter for Dancing Sparks(which I am), but that's giving me all sorts of trouble... And this was just in my head, so yeah. Also, this is somewhat in response to a challenge that another Author posted, so there's also that. Updates, will definitely be sporadic at best with this though, since it's not something that I'm focusing on at all. Kind of feeling sorry for poor Obito here. He just can't catch a break.

Also hey, posted on the day that I turned seventeen, that's awesomeness right there.

* * *

 **Game Over**

Obito blinks, his hands come up to rub at his eyes but the words are still there, hanging suspended in the air. Rin is gone, she's led him here and then just disappeared and that's fine. Really it is, but the magic words just hanging in the air have left him just a little bit more than stumped. He wants to know what's going on, but there is nothing here apart from him and the words.

He rakes one hand through his raven hair and huffs out a sigh, arms crossing over his chest and one foot kicking against an invisible floor. "What the fuck..." he mumbles as the words finally disappear, simply fading away to become simple darkness like the rest of the void around him. For a few long moments it seems like nothing more is going to happen before more words pop up in front of him, glowing brightly and causing him to raise one hand to shield his eyes.

 **New Game? Yes, No**

He blinks, once, twice, three times and the words are still there. He has the sudden urge to reach out and see if he can touch them, but stops. This whole situation is just strange, and that's coming from someone who saw the resurrection of an ancient Goddess, and who fell to the ever so famous(or infamous) Therapy no Jutsu. So he hesitates and eyes the glowing words with little veiled apprehension. Looking around once more there are no clues in the dark void.

Nothing is below him, nothing is around him, nothing is above him. It's all black, all darkness except for him and the floating words. Maybe it's some kind of test? His hands twitch and he paces a bit in front of the words. It's a simple yes or no question, but what exactly is the question. What is the game and how did he lose? Or did he perhaps win.

He stops suddenly and claps his hands together before huffing and grumbling a few more choice expressions under his breath. Taking a leap of faith, or simply returning to his childhood of charging in without thinking he reaches out an arm. His hand lightly touches down on the word Yes, and everything seems to ripple.

 **Yes?**

"Yes, I want to try a new game" he deadpans into the darkness as the word appears before rippling away and the world spins. It's not too dissimilar to his Kamui, but more dizzying, and there's a sucking. The feeling of everything being pressed on and pain, before he's simply falling the air rushing by and it's down, down, down. When he hits the ground it's almost a relief that everything simply goes back.

* * *

 **Do you wish to Enable the Tutorial? Yes, No**

 **Yes?**

 **Tutorial Enabled**

* * *

The first thing that he's aware of when he next wakes is a pounding in his head, as though someone decided to slam him into a wall continuously. The second thing that he's aware of is that he's much smaller, even smaller than when he was thirteen. Which is strange, because his default appearance after dying was at age thirteen. He springs up and looks himself over in horror, he's nine! Nine, and spotting a calendar on the wall, it's the day before Team Assignments.

Which means that tomorrow he'll be seeing Kakashi and Rin again. Technically he'll be meeting Minato-sensei and Kakashi for pretty much the first time. But why this day? He scratches one hand through his hair and peers around the room trying to find some sort of understanding of the situation. Nothing really sticks out and he sighs before sitting down on his bed and crossing his arms over his chest and settling down to think.

Before anything else happens though there's a ripple in the air and instantly his eyes are drawn to it. A small orange thing flies out of the ripple and right at him and he yelps jumping up and landing away from it as it lands on his bed. He stares warily as the creature sits up and then looks over at him. In it's paws is a book of some kind, with a golden cover. He peers at it curiously and then it opens it's mouth as though about to talk to him. As if that's even-

" _Hello Uchiha Obito! My name is Sakikata! I am here to be your Hizoubutsu Tomobito and assist you as you enjoy exploring the world of Shinobi Ninja Revolution."_ he stares blatantly, mouth hanging open at the creature, at Sakikata as it explains what's going on, or at least introduces itself to him. _"This is your Game Book/Journal/Manual, it's important so don't lose it!"_ the creature hands him the book and he glances down at it in pure bewilderment. How's he supposed to be reacting to this, is this normal?

A hand moves to rub the back of his neck subconsciously as he looks over the book. The cover is simple, plain with the title on it, a shuriken in the middle and slight red emphasis behind the words. Slowly he opens the book to have an actual read and the first thing there is a forward.

 **Welcome Player to the World of** **Shinobi Ninja Revolution** **we hope that you'll enjoy your time playing this game. To get you started you will be experiencing the joys of our handy tutorial. With the help of a Hizoubutsu Tomobito you should hopefully never be alone and should you ever find yourself lost throughout the session you can ask them for any tips or tricks or hints and they'll give you advice based on what knowledge they have of the situation.**

 **We thankyou for volunteering for this, and we're sorry if you find this in any way inconvenient, but as the Shinigami has declared you were chosen for this because**

" _ **I was Bored"**_

 **Good Luck Player.**

Obito stares blankly at the words on the page before turning to the wall and slamming his head into it. He's here because the Shinigami, the Death God is experiencing boredom. He sighs eventually and rolls his eyes before flicking through the book, surprisingly it's rather well informed and he is amazed to find up-to-date profiles on people of note across the whole of the Elemental Nations.

And then he finds his own profile. Which has a stat sheet and separate sections. Arching a brow he pokes at the words in confusion. Magic? Technology? Nature? What kind of stats are those, along with the stat for Culture. There's a section for skills, which is pretty empty and dismal overall and then a separate section for abilities. Opening that section up he's almost amused to notice that the Sharingan is there, grayed out, locked but there. And below it, Mokuton.

He once more continues to stare blankly before looking over to Sakikata who smiles at him and attempts to explain. _"It's a Hold-Over. From your last session you done something to Unlock it as a hold-over. But look see it's grayed out, so you need to figure out how to unlock it for use in this one."_ he slowly nods his head and flicks through the pages wondering at the information that's at his fingertips. Even under Madara's tutoring he'd never had this much information in his hands. There's just so much and many options.

A small smile manages to creep across his face when he stumbles across the accomplishments page. Amusingly enough, one of his accomplishments was **Sorry Got Lost on the Road of Life** , which mentioned him always managing to be late and surviving at least ten deadly incidents. There's also **Madara's Apprentice** , **Mizukage** , **Jubi Jinchuriki** ,and the final one makes him snort simply because it's kind of true **Hypocrite**. He shakes his head before having a look at the rather long list of accomplishments that he got on his last run.

Apparently that includes setting a record for the time that it took to capture Tora, which is amusing in another way. Moving on from that page he finally finds the Save/Load feature and checks it out. Apparently this point is the default Load point. The default save and he can't save over it, because it's the beginning, the reset point. That's interesting really and he sighs eventually closing the Manual and putting it to the side.

So he's got Mokuton apparently, or at least he has the potential to get it again. And honestly he's tempted to go for that, if only to see the faces of those around him. But here and now, it's kind of daunting. But at the same time, a feeling blossoms in him. He's eager, and determined and he'll prove that he can be a good guy this time around, or even the next time around. Or maybe he'll just play around, after all he's the player it seems.

A smile crosses his face and Sakikata sits down beside him on the bed. He laughs and grins. "Well then, I guess that it. I'm really going to be doing this." he shakes his head before frowning and looking out the window, just barely able to glimpse the Hokage Monument. "And this time around, maybe I won't royally screw up."

* * *

 **Notes:** Do not expect any consistent updates. This is going to be one of those, when the inspiration strikes kind of stories. Which means it'll barely really be touched on. I mean yeah sure, it'll get some focus but for the most part, RPG/Video Game Plot stories are incredibly difficult to deal with, so it's not going to be getting much attention. This is kind of partially a response to a challenge that I saw as well, because that sparked the idea to do this. But mostly it's all me bringing ideas together. Also again don't expect much, because really I am focusing mainly on the Obito Potter series and Art of the Insert.

Also, I am now seventeen and ridiculously pleased that I am. Don't have a clue why, I just know that I am. May 7! Another year that I've managed to stay alive!


End file.
